


Pictures Say A Thousand Things

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [35]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy loves all of the pretty pictures that cover her Uncle Dunc's skin and lets an unknown secret slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures Say A Thousand Things

One of Daisy’s favourite things to do when she spends time with her Uncle Dunc is to trace her fingers all over the pretty pictures that decorate his arms. They weren’t just on his chest but all over his back and his shoulders as well. Most of the time they were covered up which didn’t make sense to Daisy. She’d seen plenty of other pictures drawn on people that she passed on the street and they weren’t nearly as pretty as Uncle Dunc’s. When she had asked Uncle Dunc about it, he had told her that his pictures were a secret and that only really important and special people could know about them. As far as Uncle Dunc was concerned, the only people important and special enough were Eggsy and Daisy.  
  
Daisy liked that.  
  
Uncle Dunc wasn’t her real uncle, even though she called him that. He was Eggsy’s boyfriend and had been there ever since Daisy could remember. She didn’t get to see Eggsy and Uncle Dunc together lots which she didn’t like; they worked too much. Sometimes Eggsy would go away for ages and, even though Uncle Dunc still came to see her, she still missed Eggsy – even if he did bring back presents from all of the places that he visited. When she did get to spend time with them, it was always just the three of them and Daisy loved it. Still, she wished that she got to see them more. Uncle Dunc and Eggsy worked together and sometimes they called each other by funny names. Daisy had asked why they called each those names once and they hadn’t given her an answer but they had told her stories about kings, wizards and knights that she had fallen in love with.  
  
Her favourite stories though were the ones that Uncle Dunc would tell her as she traced little fingers over the blue-black pictures that covered his upper body. Uncle Dunc’s voice would go all low and rumbly as he told her about sleeping warriors, goddesses, sea creatures and dragons. She never got bored of them, following the twisting, interlocking lines with eyes and fingers. There was the huge tree that covered Uncle Dunc’s whole back, the roots turning into twisty knots while the branches spread across his shoulders. On one arm, the branches turned into dragons and serpents while the other comprised of a huge sword with more knots. There was one other picture that Daisy liked very much and that was the one on Uncle Dunc’s chest, the one right over his heart. It was more twisty lines but in a heart shape that Daisy recognised. Uncle Dunc said that it showed how much he loved Eggsy, how he would always love Eggsy. She thought that one was Eggsy’s favourite as well. He was always kissing Uncle Dunc on the lips but Daisy had seen him kiss the picture a lot, usually with a funny smile on his face. She wondered if Uncle Dunc would do the same to Eggsy’s now.  
  
“Like Eggsy’s.” Daisy’s fingers stroked over the design that she had seen practically mirrored on her brother’s skin just before he went away.  
  
“Daisy, what are you talking about? What’s like Eggsy’s?”  
  
“Pretty picture. Like Eggsy’s.”  
  
“Lass, Eggsy doesn’t have any ink.”  
  
“Does too. New picture. Like yours. Same place.”  
  
Daisy couldn’t help but giggle at the look on Uncle Dunc’s face; it made him look silly. She knew that he didn’t believe her but that just meant it had been a secret between her and Eggsy, only Eggsy had forgotten to tell her, and she quite liked that. Besides, Daisy didn’t mind too much when Uncle Dunc’s distraction meant she got an extra bedtime story and more cuddle time. Besides, Uncle Dunc would see that Daisy was telling the truth tomorrow when Eggsy got home.

  
~*~

  
After Daisy’s revelation, Merlin was even more anxious for Eggsy’s return. It was by no means the longest that they had been separated but now he had the added intrigue that Eggsy apparently had ink. Besides, he was always more on edge when Eggsy was away on a mission. Even now, it somewhat baffled Merlin how a mere lad had managed to turn his life upside down, how he had found himself with a boyfriend (however much he hated the term) half his age when he was fifty but that was the case. Eggsy was a bloody good Kingsman agent and he loved the job just as much as Merlin did so Merlin could hardly begrudge him when he was sent out into the field. It just happened to make Merlin ever so slightly more grumpy when Eggsy was out on active missions for longer than a couple of days. Agent Bors had even once been heard to beg Arthur that Eggsy never be sent on a long mission because Merlin would be unbearable without regular sex. Merlin would be the first to admit that he missed the sex (he may not have done gymnastics for a number of years but Eggsy had certainly kept his flexibility) but what he missed more was being able to go to sleep with Eggsy wrapped up in his arms.  
  
To Merlin’s relief, Eggsy’s debrief was short (no doubt due to the fact that Arthur also knew precisely what Merlin was like without Eggsy around) and, with Merlin having ensured everything was in the hands of his assistant Mordred, they were on the shuttle back to the tailor’s shop in no time. From there, it was no time at all back to the home that they shared and they just about managed to keep themselves under control until the door had slammed shut behind them, Eggsy’s body slamming into it mere seconds later.  
  
In contrast, Merlin’s hands were gentle as they came up to cup Eggsy’s face as their gaze locked for several long seconds before Merlin leant in and kissed Eggsy. What started as intense but relatively chaste quickly devolved into unrestrained passion. Merlin dominated the kiss, plundering Eggsy’s mouth until all Eggsy could do was tremble beneath him and cling to Merlin’s shoulders. Pushing Eggsy’s suit jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt, brushing aside Eggsy’s fingers when they tried to divest Merlin of his own clothing, only to stop and stare.  
There, exactly where Daisy had said it was, the dark ink contrasting beautifully with Eggsy’s pale skin was a Celtic love knot almost identical to the one that Merlin had had emblazoned on his chest. A rosy flush started to spread across Eggsy’s chest as Merlin continued to stare at the design before he finally raised a hand to trace the design with fingers that shook ever so slightly.  
  
“Oh lad.”  
  
No more words needed to be said as Merlin bestowed one more kiss on Eggsy’s lips before sweeping him off his feet and up the stairs in the direction of their bedroom. He’d have to apologise to Daisy later but he would do so gladly. Right now, Merlin needed to Eggsy to know just what it did to him, seeing that design, the way that Eggsy felt for him in a design that meant so much to Merlin. He had known it for a long time - after all Eggsy had told him time and time again - but there was something about seeing it, seeing the tangible evidence etched into Eggsy’s skin that said more than words ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/238030.html)


End file.
